Please Endure This Pain
by kosukefan
Summary: Aku ingat setiap saat angin berhembus membawa beberapa helai rambutnya, seberapa hebat pita suaranya hingga bisa membuat melodi yang begitu memabukkan dan juga wajahnya yang tampak begitu bersinar di dalam gelapnya dunia/ RE-PUBLISHED *gomen*


A/N : hey hey hey! Cerita baru yang, saya dapet idenya dari memikirkan 2 fic yang sebelumnya fokus ke Tenten (selain Different World, Different Time, One Heart) *serasa punya banyak fic* *kicked!* Entah kenapa, di tengah pelajaran Matematika yang sangat membosankan, malah bikin fic yang anda bilang abal juga saya rela dengan sangat *nangis dalam hati* okay, happy reading, fellas!

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini dari otak saya yang rada error ini

Warning : OOC bertebaran, abal, aneh, jelek, kata-kata (sok) puitis, Don't like? Don't read!

This is MY FIRST RATED M! Rated M karena ada beberapa tema yang diharuskan untuk DEWASA

NO LEMON INSIDE! Sorry ;) Saya merasa tidak terampil untuk membuatnya *bow head*

Dianjurkan untuk 15 tahun ke atas (atau 17 tahun ke atas?), ada hint untuk alkohol dan pergaulan bebas di sini, serta beberapa kata yang bukan untuk anak-anak

Sebenarnya sih diharuskan tidak ada anak-anak (walau author belum genap 15, bentar lagi sih #plak) tetapi kalau sudah mengerti bahaya dari miras dan tidak melakukan sih, boleh-boleh saja, tapi kalau malah melakukan, dosa anda, karna saya sudah me-warn anda *big smile*

* * *

Fic ini juga terinsipirasi dari lagu..

One More Time, One More Chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki

(OST Byosoku 5cm [5cm per Second])

dan

The Only Way I Know How To Feel – Boys Like Girls

serta

Please Don't Tell Her – Jason Mraz

Ready, Set, Go!

* * *

"_Tenten, kaulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku masih bisa berdiri di sini. Kami-sama, terima kasih atas kesempatan untuk mengenalnya, melihat senyummu melihat senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tapi Ten, mungkin pada saat ini, kita tak bersama tapi aku ingin.._

_Bersamamu lebih lama lagi"_

Please Endure This Pain

Chapter 1, Can You Grant My Wish?

© kosukefan - brainproject

* * *

"Neji.." suara lembut itu lagi-lagi muncul. Dalam kekosongan mimpiku, aku melihatnya. Dia melambai kepadaku dengan senyum mengembang di kedua belah pipinya. Senyum yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali kulihat dalam ingatanku. Entah kenapa, satu potongan dari ingatan itu yang terus melayang-layang dalam otakku yang makin tak karuan ini. Kami-sama, salahkah aku bila aku masih saja mengingatnya? Apakah aku salah jika masih menginginkannya? Aku merindukannya hingga dada ini sedemikian sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat nyata, di mana otakku masih juga sering mengingat setiap detail dari poros tubuhnya, muka manisnya dan juga setiap emosi yang dia keluarkan. Semua itu tidak dibuat-buat, sesuai dengan apa yang aku pahami darinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya pada dunia, kecuali, aku yang tak pernah sadar.

Jikalau ini benar mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun. Jikalau ini mimpi, berarti aku bisa memeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuh mungilnya yang kudekap erat, desahan nafasnya di bahuku dan matanya yang terpejam menikmati setiap kehangatan dari pelukan yang ada.

"Tenten.." panggilku padanya. Mata coklatnya yang jernih itu menatap langsung ke mataku. Senyumnya yang khas tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang dewasa itu. Rambutnya yang indah terbang oleh angin yang berhembus kencang. Otakku tidak dapat lagi berfikir dengan jernih. Dia terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Dia juga terlalu baik untuk kubawa masuk ke dalam klan penuh kedinginan ini. Walaupun aku yakin, dengan pembawaannya yang ceria, di manapun dia berada pasti akan mendapatkan orang-orang yang dapat menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Neji.." dia memanggilku lagi dengan suaranya yang sangat khas dan lembut, tanpa dibuat-buat. Alami, apa adanya, hal tersebut yang tidak pernah hilang dari dalam dirinya. Tak dapat lagi kutekan kerinduan untuk merasakannya dekat padaku. Segera kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya yang cenderung mungil dan sempurna itu dan semuanya, jadi hitam…

"_Kami-sama,bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal? Jika Kau ijinkan aku untuk berkenalan dengannya, mengapa sekarang kami harus berpisah? Aku selalu merindukannya siang dan malam, tanpa henti kulakukan hal tersebut. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan semua ini"_

'Lagi-lagi mimpi itu,' batinku dalam. Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamarku ini menyilaukan pandanganku. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat setiap pemandangan yang sama dalam sebagian besar hidupku. Kamar Bunke Hyuuga, tidak pernah berubah, bahkan mungkin setelah aku menemukan pendamping hidupku. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin lagi mengingat perempuan tersebut, tetapi apa daya, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam di cintaku untuknya.

Aku ingat setiap saat angin berhembus membawa beberapa helai rambutnya. Aku juga masih ingat seberapa hebat pita suaranya hingga bisa membuat melodi yang begitu memabukkan dan juga wajahnya yang tampak begitu bersinar di dalam gelapnya dunia. Memang aku bukanlah seseorang yang pandai berkata-kata sehingga tak pernah sekalipun aku mengeluarkan berbagai pujian-pujian tersebut ke publik. Pengecut bukan?

Tak henti wajahnya terbayang di benakku dan tak pernah berhenti juga aku mencintainya dari dalam hatiku. Di setiap nafas yang kuambil aku mencintainya. Di setiap waktu yang aku lalui, aku memikirkannya. Bahkan, semua luka yang merajam karna mencintainya itu sampai terbawa di alam mimpi. Aku tak dapat lagi merasakan rasa yang lain, bahkan aku sudah lama melupakan bagaimana seharusnya tertawa dan menggoda Lee untuk sekali saja semenjak dia pergi dari kehidupanku. Tak dapat lagi kutahan setiap air yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku saat dia benar-benar sudah tidak ada di sini, saat dia harus bersama dengan orang lain tanpa kemauannya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencuri hati Tenten. Dia juga tak pernah dan tak akan layak untuk mendapatkan satu buah senyum mengembang darinya! Dia tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan perempuan yang bersinar seperti Tenten. Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingnya 3 tahun lalu, yang membawanya ke altar dan mengucapkan sumpah setia, bukan laki-laki bejat seperti dia, yang bahkan ujung kukunya tidak pantas menyentuh perempuanku!

Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu menjadi kejadian yang akan selalu kuingat setelah kematian ayahku. Dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku dan selama ini aku selalu berharap supaya itu hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Daun-daun yang menguning bertebaran membuatku teringat di saat bunga Sakura yang mulai bersemi pada saat itu, pada menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke-19.

"_Kami-sama, katakanlah ini hanya sebuah mimpi! Aku ingin terbangun dan melihatnya berada di sampingku lagi, Kami-sama, aku mohon. Sudah terlalu lama aku hidup tanpanya di sini dan di dada ini terlalu sakit untuk bisa bertahan hidup tanpanya."_

(Flashback)

Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik pada saat itu, walaupun ini di awal musim semi. Seperti inilah, pekerjaanku sebagai shinobi. Misi, misi, dan misi. Tidak pernah lepas dari hal selain misi dan latihan, sama seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun, aku tak akan mau dibayar berapapun untuk dapat melewati momen ini.

Dia berada di sebelahku dengan jarak kami yang sangat dekat, bersenandung pelan dengan merdunya. Tenten.. Satu nama yang dapat membuatku mau melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan rasa ini mulai muncul, sejak kapan aku mulai menginginkan untuk selalu berada di sebelahnya, melindunginya dari berbagai laki-laki yang aku yakin akan menyakitinya di kemudian hari, dan juga sejak kapan dia terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sangat cantik dengan 2 cepol di rambutnya yang dibuat berantakan dan juga senyum indah yang terpapampang di kedua belah pipinya.

Dia bisa membuat suasana di sekitarku menjadi lebih _real._ Semuanya entah kenapa lebih baik daripada di realita. Kau tahu? Bagiku, dia seperti air di padang gurun dan nafas bagi tubuhku. Setiap detik kupandang wajahnya tersebut, aku selalu terhipnotis masuk ke dalam keindahan lengkuk wajahnya, bibirnya yang merah, mata coklatnya yang indah, dan rambutnya yang lembut.

Seperti saat ini, dia tersenyum pilu dalam menghadapi misi ini, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Suara langkah kaki kami berdua menjadi satu melodi yang sangat enak untuk didengar. Dalam diam, kami terus berjalan. Aku melihat langit.

"Neji! Lihat lihat! Bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran lagi!" katanya dengan riang sambil menunjuk pohon Sakura.

"Iya, iya, aku lihat Ten, memang ada apa?"

"Indah kan?"

"Biasa saja,"

"NEJI! Itu indah, bukan biasa!"

"Kan setiap tahun tetap saja seperti itu,"

"Tapi 'kan.."

"Tidak ada tapi Ten, bagiku biasa saja,"

"Kalau Sakura-san pasti menurutmu cantik, dasar para pria melihat semua dari penampilan,"

Aku terdiam, melihat wajahnya yang cemberut dengan bibirnya yang dibuat mengerucut. Kami terdiam di depan pohon Sakura yang kami sempat perbincangkan tadi. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan membuatku ingin sekali membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di dekapanku. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dialah yang lebih indah daripada Sakura-san ataupun bunga Sakura di depan kami. Dia terlihat cemburu dengan kedekatanku dengan Sakura-san.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang ninja medis yang masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengannya. Mungkin karna sifatku yang mirip dengan 'the last Uchiha' tersebut. Kami berbincang dengan nyaman, walau tetap saja, wanita berambut auburn di sampingku ini adalah yang terpenting untukku.

Dibandingkan dengan Sakura-san yang sangat proposional di mata para pria normal, tapi tidak bagiku. Wanita mungil di sebelahku ini hanyalah satu-satunya wanita yang sangat pantas untuk kucintai. Dia memang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi dia… sempurna.

"Maksudmu apa membandingkan dengan Sakura-san?"

"Dia kan cantik, baik lagi! Siapa yang gak mau jika disodori wanita seperti itu kecuali orang gila?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Bohong!"

"Benar, Ten, bagiku dia tidak lebih dari sekedar teman,"

"Berarti kau gila,"

"Aa.."

"Neji,"

"Aaa?"

"Aku capek mendengar 'Aa..' darimu,"

"Hn..."

"Dan juga 'Hn..'-mu,"

"Ng.."

"Juga 'Ngg..'-mu,"

"Oh…"

"Neji, berbicaralah yang normal,"

"Ya.."

"Berbicaralah lebih dari satu kata, Neji!"

"Baik, Tenten,"

"Bagus…"

"…"

"Neji?"

"Aaa?"

"Mengapa kau tak suka Sakura-san? 'Kan dia sangat sempurna,"

"Tidak suka saja,"

"Kau mulai gila ya? Dia kan jelas-jelas menyukaimu!"

"Dia masih suka dengan Sasuke,"

"Tapi dia terus menerus mendekatimu,"

"Mungkin karna sifatku dan Uchiha mirip,"

"Begitu…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"He?" dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Kankurou?"

Sabaku no Kankurou. Kakak dari Gaara, sang Kazekage. Puppeteer ini salah satu orang penting yang disegani di Suna. Adik dari Temari, tunangan Nara Shikamaru. Si bocah Suna ini juga merupakan orang yang ceria dan ramah sehingga membuat Tenten yang waktu itu baru pertama mengobrol dengannya menjadi betah. Entah hubungan apa di antara mereka. Menyebalkan.

Mungkin benar aku tidak akan bisa membuat Tenten menjadi nyaman seperti dia bersama Kankurou waktu bersamaku, tetapi tetap saja, aku cemburu. Seperti saat Tenten memuji-muji Kankurou karna sikap ramah sang ninja Suna tersebut. Hey, setidaknya aku lebih gentleman kan?

Dia menatapku linglung, seperti hendak memproses pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepadanya. Memang aku tahu aku tidak baik untuknya, tapi apakah Kankurou juga lebih baik dariku? Okay, otakku mulai berpikiran rasional.

"Maksudmu apa, Neji?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya bertanya, mungkin kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya,"

"Ya ampun, Neji, tak mungkin aku dengan Kankurou,"

"Katamu kan dia ramah dan ceria, berbeda denganku,"

"Lalu? Kalau berbeda denganmu ada apa?"

"Berarti kau lebih nyaman dengan dia dibandingkan denganku yang sahabatmu,"

"Bukan seperti itu juga Neji, tapi hei, aku sayang padamu sebagaimana dirimu,"

"Sayang?"

Aku berusaha memproses kata 'sayang' tersebut dalam otakku. Dia terlihat shock dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dari sorot matanya, dia terlihat seperti orang yang setelah salah bicara atau… kata-kata itu sudah dia sembunyikan bertahun-tahun? Tak mungkin kan dia menyukaiku selama aku menyukainya, ehem, sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu bukan? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu saat kelulusan akademi dan dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Watashi.. Aku," mukanya memerah seperti orang yang sedang terkena demam. Wajahnya menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Setetes peluh jatuh dari dahinya dengan indah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyusuri setiap bentuk wajahnya seperti hal tersebut.

"Ada apa Tenten? Kau sakit?"

"Bukan, Neji.. Aku menyukaimu," dia masih menunduk dan mencoba untuk mulai berkata-kata.

Aku? Shock. Benar, shock. Dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah ada angin apa, aku mengangkat wajahnya. Aku masih dapat melihat rona merah di kedua belah pipinya yang tirus. Wajahnya yang tampak polos itu dipenuhi oleh butir-butir keringat terutama di bagian dahinya. Aku mulai mendekatkan wajah kami. Dapat kurasakan detak jantung kami berdua berdetak dengan cepat dan menjadi satu ritme yang sempurna. Kedua matanya menghinoptisku seperti membawaku masuk ke dalam terang yang cemerlang. Hidung kami mulai bersentuhan dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang memburu di sudut bibirku. Pada akhirnya, bibir kami bertemu dengan pelan di bawah pohon Sakura.

"_Kami-sama, bibirnya yang lembut itu menyentuh bibirku, betapa aku rindu momen tersebut. Di saat kita dapat menikmati kedekatan yang ada dan kenangan itu masih terus berputar. Kami-sama, apa salahku hingga sekarang dia tidak ada di sini? Mengapa Kau buat kami harus berpisah ketika cinta ini sudah begitu dalam?"_

Setiap orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu berawal menyenangkan dan berakhir dengan orang tersebut meninggalkan kita, melukai hati kita. Ya, hal itu memang benar terjadi kepadaku, dia menyakitiku dengan begitu dalam walaupun aku sendiri tahu, dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku. Aku memang bodoh dan juga tak pernah menanyainya bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku sebelum kejadian tersebut. Seandainya saja aku lakukan hal tersebut, pasti semuanya akan berbeda dan yang paling jelas, mungkin saat ini dia berada di sebelahku, menemani setiap tidurku dengan belaian lembutnya di bahuku, dan menjadi pusat dari hidupku di dunia ini.

Ya, semuanya sudah jelas, aku memang yang salah dari awal, bukan dia. Jikalau kau tanya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini ataupun siapa yang brengsek, bukan dia, tetapi aku sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tetap sendirian dengan menegak setiap minuman keras yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tahu semuanya tidak akan berakhir dengan setiap tegukan cairan tersebut di tenggorokanku tetapi aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan setiap tangisan yang tak bisa kukeluarkan dan setiap emosi yang tak bisa dilampiaskan. Tidak seperti para pengecut yang hanya bisa mabuk-mabukan tiap malam atau remaja-remaja yang hanya memikirkan bersenang-senang saja, aku masih tau batas dan selalu berhenti ketika sudah mencapai limit.

Klub ini kebanyakan terisi dengan remaja-remaja yang mencari sensasi terhadap lawan jenis. Para perempuan yang mulai berpakaian tidak senonoh untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya yang menurutku… konyol. Ya, konyol. Semenjak pertama kali aku mencintainya, aku menjadi tidak tertarik kepada yang lain, tidak peduli betapa indah wanita tersebut, ataupun betapa mereka membuat pria-pria lain menjadi berpikir hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tetap mencintainya dan itu hanyalah satu-satunya kenyataan tentangnya yang aku percayai dari dulu. Bahkan orang-orang menanyaiku apakah aku normal atau tidak dengan tidak segera bergairah waktu melihat perempuan-perempuan cantik nan molek yang menggodaku di klub-klub tersebut. Acap kali mereka menanyaiku hal tersebut, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum tipis. Teman-temanku sudah tahu, bahwa pada akhirnya, aku tetap menyayanginya dan tak ada perempuan mana pun yang dapat menggantikannya di sini.

Sang bartender tersenyum simpul terhadapku. Dia sudah hafal dengan minuman yang aku pesan di sini. Dia juga sudah hafal dan sering mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku tentang wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah menemani setiap malamku dan pada akhirnya dia berkorban untukku. Pada akhirnya, dia yang harus pergi dari sini, bukan aku. Dengan mudahnya ia meninggalkan kehidupanku menjadi sendirian dan juga beberapa tetes air mata yang akhirnya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kami-sama, apakah semua ini adil? Aku dan dia masih saling mencintai satu sama lain saat kami berdua berpisah. Jikalau semua ini memang benar takdir, apakah semuanya masih bisa diubah seperti kata Naruto dulu? Aku sudah berusaha banyak untuk dapat melihatnya, untuk dapat setia mencintainya sama seperti dulu waktu kami berdua bercanda bersama, berjalan berdua, seolah-olah satu dunia ini milik kita berdua.

Aku masih dapat melihatnya yang tertawa-tawa serta berlari di pinggiran sungai. Aku juga masih dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang. Setiap tempat yang aku lewati, aku masih mencari-carinya terutama di tempat yang biasanya kita lewati berdua, di lapangan tempat kita latihan berdua, bahkan di tempat-tempat yang aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa di tempat tersebut tidak ada dia.

Tenten, seandainya saja kita berdua bisa mengulang waktu, akankah kau di sini bersamaku sampai maut datang menjemput kita berdua? Aku sedang belajar, Ten, untuk hidup dengan kesakitan yang mau tak mau harus aku nikmati sendirian saja. Tak perlu pergi ke teman-teman, karna aku yakin jawabannya adalah untuk melupakanmu dan mencari perempuan lain selain dirimu. Mereka pasti menyuruhku menyerah dalam pengharapan untuk bersamamu karena bagi mereka, kau sudah tidak dapat untuk diraih lagi.

Aku mulai beranjak dari bar tersebut setelah menegak habis gelas ke-5 untuk hari ini. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat aku mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari klub ini. Di dalam klub sudah sangat ramai oleh pengunjung, mengingat bahwa, bagi mereka, jam seperti ini adalah awal dari pesta mereka. Aku berjalan masih dengan tegap ke arah kediaman Hyuuga yang luas tersebut. Para pengawal sudah mengetahui kebiasaanku untuk menghabiskan malam di bar sendirian bahkan para petinggi klan sudah mengetahuinya. Beruntunglah aku adalah Bunke sehingga mereka tidak terlalu memberatkan hal tersebut asalkan aku masih tetap tunduk pada klan.

Aku mulai berjalan gontai ketika sudah mendekati kamarku. Dalam senyuman kecil, aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang sunyi dan lumayan sepi tersebut. Di meja terdapat berbagai kertas dan tinta. Aku mulai mendorong diriku untuk berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan menulis di kertas tersebut…

'Hei Tenten,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Di sini hari mulai malam ketika aku mulai menulis ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya aku yang masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Bagaimana kabar suamimu? Apakah kau sudah punya anak? Kalau kau punya, aku akan menyukainya sekali walaupun di dalamnya bukan genku yang mengalir.

Tenten, aku masih di sini menunggumu untuk pulang, seandainya saja kau bisa pulang. Aku masih merindukanmu karna kaulah yang membuatku mengerti lebih akan semua ini'

Aku taruh kertas berisi surat pendek tersebut di laci mejaku. Di dalamnya ada setumpuk kertas berisi kata-kataku padanya, semuanya tak berani untuk aku kirimkan kepadanya. Seandainya saja, ada sedikit keberanian dalam diriku untuk membawa setumpuk surat ini ke kantor pos, mungkin sekarang aku akan mengetahui keadaannya di luar sana. Kututup kembali laci meja tersebut dan menengadah ke atas…

"Tenten, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mencintaimu"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Kyaaaa! Gomen! Terjadi kesalahan waktu publish kemarin, karna saya upload yang belum di-edit! *jitakin kepala sendiri* gomen-gomen! Sekarang saya sudah edit pas di document manager mudah-mudahan sudah tidak ada typo yang bertebaran seperti kemarin, memang saya bodoh. Aku juga salah karena tak mengecek saking kepedean T_T Oh ya, baru liat Story Stats dan fic ini sudah mencapai hits 110an tetapi masih tidak ada satu review pun, ada apa kah gerangan? Kalau misalnya jelek berarti kemungkinan besar saya hapus aja kali ya... *pundung*

Oh ya, fic ini Canon, tapi bisa disebut Canon gak ya? *bingung* maaf kalau Neji dan Tentennya OOC dan fic ini terlalu fokus ke Neji, memang itulah tujuan saya. *big smile*

ini benar-benar FIC RATED M pertama saya, kemungkinan besar non-hard-lemon, karna saya masih merasa anak kecil dan sangat newbie untuk memulai membuat satu. Mungkin ada soft lemon/lime ke depannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya saya buat lemon, kemungkinan besar adalah implisit, karna saya senang buat yang seperti itu *bow head*

Okay, Readers! Saya butuh setiap review dari kalian untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya, dari yang besar sampai yang kecil.

Ja Nee!


End file.
